battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brutality
Brutality was a heavyweight robot built by Aptyx Designs that competed in the BattleBots 2009 professional championship. It was a low robot armed with an overhead spinning bar and a front wedge, similar to three-time middleweight champion Hazard. It went undefeated in its only season, winning the championship. Brutality still competes today. Brutality's team entered Bite Force in the 2015 BattleBots competition and won. Brutality's builder built the highly successful Green Wave and less successful Tantrum in the original run of BattleBots. Brutality was notorious for helping destroy BioHazard enough to put it into retirement at a ComBots 2005 event (the other robot to assist in this was Megabyte). On September 21, 2019 it was announced that Brutality had been sold to Team Doom and would be refurbished by Ray Billings. Robot History Vallejo 2009 Brutality's first fight was against Jim Smentowski's, Breaker Box. Brutality spun its blade up to speed immediately, but it was Breaker Box who got the first attack in, pushing Brutality with its scoop. Brutality escaped and came back on the attack, sparks flying from the impact of its blade on Breaker Box's scoop. The impact was so great that it folded Brutality's wedge underneath itself, but it also immobilized Breaker Box, meaning Brutality just scrapped through to the next round, where it would face the robot that helped it to put BioHazard into retirement, Megabyte. At the start of this fight, Brutality did not use its blade so that it could get underneath Megabyte and stop it spinning. This tactic worked well, as Brutality repeatedly pushed Megabyte around without taking damage. After a while, they turned the blade on, which turned out to be a mistake as Brutality sent itself into the air. The team wisely turned the blade off again and continued to push Megabyte into the arena hazards. This aggression meant that Brutality went through to meet former semi-finalist, Surgeon General. Brutality had an advantage in this fight due to the fact that Surgeon General's weapon was not working. Brutality's first attack sent Surgeon General spinning across the BattleBox and immobilized it on one side. Brutality came in and severely damaged the front of Surgeon General with its blade, immobilizing it fully. Brutality went through to fight VD6.0. However, before this fight, the VD6.0 team had incorrectly wired their drive speed controller. With VD6.0 unable to move, Brutality easily destroyed it to qualify for the final against Root Canal. Root Canal drove straight at Brutality and stopped its blade from spinning, but Brutality managed to get underneath Root Canal and push it into the arena wall. After pushing Root Canal around, Brutality got its blade spinning again and attacked Root Canal with it, sending sparks flying, but failing to cause any visible damage at first. Root Canal continued to drive at Brutality until the spinning blade ripped one of Root Canals wheels off. Brutality attacked the vulnerable Root Canal again, but the impact of its blade on Root Canal sent it flying into the air. Despite losing a wheel, Root Canal managed to push Brutality into a corner, where smoke started to rise from it. Brutality used its wedge to get underneath Root Canal and push it into the arena wall and the pulverizer. The two then met in the center of the BattleBox, where they both attempted to push each other and became stuck. The match was stopped for a moment to separate them. When the battle restarted, the two continued to push each other, with Root Canal being lifted momentarily by the hell raisers but escaping. This pushing match continued until time ran out and the battle went to the judges, who ruled in favor of Brutality. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 0 Trivia * Builder Paul Ventimiglia is the first person to win the championship of the same weight class with two different robots (Brutality in 2009 and Bite Force in 2015 and 2018.) Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots from Massachusetts